


All You Have Is Your Fire

by BrokenDruid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Spoilers for Episode 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDruid/pseuds/BrokenDruid
Summary: They Betrayed himTried to hurt himNow they must burn





	All You Have Is Your Fire

Everything starts going fuzzy  
He hears notts voice echoing in the background.

Astrid

She wrote to Astrid

Betrayed Him  
Compromised him

Trents going to find him he cant let that happen no, no, no Was this the plan? He knew he shouldn't have trusted them any of them  
and slowly he notices from a distance the rest of the Mighty Nein catch up and caleb hears a soft deep reassuring voice.

_Light them up,Pretty_

And he does

Grabbing the phosphorus from the pouch at his side almost as an instinct and sliding it through the center of his palm releasing wall of fire.  
The warm touch of the fire grows all around him,The screams of those people around him fill the space around him and suddenly his isn't there anymore.

He's Standing in front of his childhood home flames igniting the area around him,Trent's hand on his shoulder smiling with Astrid and Eodwulf next to him.  
All he hears is the loud screaming of his parents begging for help,as there flesh begins to boil only to look out the window at the sight of their son.  
And he breaks letting the tears go free

_i'm sorry mother and father_

He Snaps out of it to a cold feeling washing over his body turning to see fjord trying to stop the flames,and they are trying to hurt him  
And he knows this is different from Trent,his parents  
Cause they are trying to hurt him,Because they betrayed him,hurt him and how dare they.

So he continues,He Fires and Fires as much as can because they hurt him,And as he does the soothing voice comes back encouraging him.  
_your doing good this is what they deserve they hurt you,_  
_kill them,_  
_your just in this they attacked you_ ,

The feelings of flame so close and almost suffocating him is feeling he hasn't felt in a while  
and its good  
he misses this  
the screams of those whose wronged him  
to hear them hurt for what the deserve  
maybe Trent was right to teach him the way he did Suddenly hes back in that position,watching over and over day to day new traitors come in begging for their meaningless lives wishing for redemption some cry some curse some wish for the sweet release of death its just an unending time of torture,of flames of blood like being trapped in his own personal hell a hell he liked it gave him purpose and helped for the good of the empire Until Jester blinds him,or tries to but as he looks around at these pests trying to hurt him he realizes how they are getting confused,almost being hesitant about going against him.

Why  
Why  
Why

This is all their fault  
its their fault

In the midst of that confusing Caleb missed the blue blur of beau coming fast at him and punching him in the face,hitting hard with a loud smack  
Caleb looks around in confusion,and his eyes trail around the room until his eyes land on beau as shes talking to him but he cant understand what shes saying

Realization dawns on him as he snaps out of the effect.

He was charmed  
how could he let himself do that he hurt them just like his parents  
how could he  
he was wrong  
its all his fault and it always had been

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad but i tried ok


End file.
